An Ice Man And His Rather Unusual Family
by smergrl3495
Summary: Basically bits and pieces of Kristoff's life while growing up in a family of trolls. Fluff and cuteness abounds!
1. Chapter 1

I loved, loved, loved Frozen! It was the best movie that Disney has done in a long time! I loved the characters, the plot, and the music, just all of it! I plan to do a series of stories for all the characters, but I noticed that in all the fan fiction so far Kristoff's adopted family seems to be overlooked. I decided to right this wrong posthaste. Hope that you enjoy and please leave suggestions! I have quite a few ideas but I'd always like to have a few more.

It was very cold that winter. Of course, most winters are cold in Arendelle, but this one was especially frigid. It was not weather a little boy should be out in, yet there was one. He was a small little boy, his blond hair unbrushed, and looked absolutely normal. Or he would have, had he not had a baby reindeer at his side. They were both covered in snow, and the little boy was starting to move a little slower, though his furred friend kept goading him on whenever he stopped moving.

He was alone this boy, his mother and father gone, having wasted away from a sickness the little boy knew nothing of. All he knew was that they weren't here anymore, and he was alone. All he had was the small reindeer Sven, who he had found not six months before, after a wolf attack left him too an orphan.

They had been walking a long time, the little boy had lost count of how many steps he'd taken. He didn't know where he was going, or what he would do when he got there. All he knew was that he needed warmth. An food. He'd do just about anything for something to eat. The last thing he'd eaten was the last few carrots his father had gotten for Sven before he had gotten sick. Luckily his friend had been kind enough to share, and loyal enough not to leave him when the food ran out.

Still, he knew that they had to find some food and get out of the cold soon, or he would have escaped his parents' illness for nothing. He was even starting to imagine things, because he swore off in the distance he saw a faint orange light…

But, as he got closer he realized that the light wasn't going away. In fact, it was getting larger and brighter. A fire! he thought, with a glee he hadn't felt in a long lime. "Hurry Sven!" he called to his reindeer and they quickly picked up speed towards the fire, hoping that they would be made warm.

The closer he got, he started to notice him. The loud, boisterous voices of men reached him first, as well as the strong smell of spilled beer. Once he got there he and Sven crouched behind some crates, the heat from the bonfire warming them already. Once he started to warm up though, the exhaustion from their journey started to set in and the two quickly feel asleep.

They were awoken by a rather loud, slightly tipsy man calling out to his friends. "Lookie 'er boys! I thinks I found me a little elf!"

"Oh come off it Rorik," the man's friends yelled back.

The man then grabbed the boy and Sven by the scruffs of their neck, and proceeded to drag them towards the firelight. "See, I told you!" he said, dropping them unceremoniously into the middle of the group.

The boy quickly got up and dusted off his clothes and stood up straighter in an effort to look bigger. "I'm not an elf!" he exclaimed, a little miffed at being dragged so rudely from his slumber.

The men laughed, and the one who grabbed him kneeled down to eye level with him. "Well then little one, if you're not an elf then what are you doing out here by yourself?"

The boy looked down self-consciously, half-heartedly kicking the snow wondering what he should tell the man. "I'm just looking for a place to stay for a bit, it's cold out," he muttered, barely loud enough for the man to hear.

The man, later known as Rorik, looked to his fellows who had significantly quieted since the boys arrival. He tried to think of how to handle the boy, but since he was still a bit drunk, he was having a little difficultly. After a moments though he replied "Well, you can stay here for a bit, and have a bit of the soup." The boys eyes lit up, and he jokingly added "but remember, you'll have to work for what you eat." He then winked at the boy to show that he was joking.

The boy however took the man's words seriously and he squared his shoulders and stuck out his hand. "Deal, but I'll also work extra so Sven can have some carrots to sir."

The man smiled a lopsided grin, but accepted the boys deal. If he wanted to stay here and work, then he could. It's not like he would eat that much anyway. They shook hands, and the little boy sat down with the other man, a bowl of soup in his hands and Sven off to his side knowing on a carrot.

The man soon joined him and took up his drink again, though as an afterthought he asked the boy a final question.

"Well little one, if you're going to stay here you'll need something we can call you. What's you're name?"

"I'm Kristoff."

Well I hope that you enjoyed the story so far, and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. If you have any suggestions, please leave a review. :D Have a Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry that it has been so long since my last update, but I was hit with awful writer's block, as I am often prone to do. Today I just decided to write and hopefully it turned out well. Without further ado, chapter two. Just some background information, my head canon is that the trolls are able to sense certain things about people without even knowing them, aka Elsa's ice powers, Anna's love for Kristoff, etc. This plays a bit of part in this chapter and possible in other chapters as well. I've also made up names for the trolls as the only one's that are officially named are Bulda and Grandpabbie. For instance I've named Bulda's husband Trolgar, (though if you had a better name I might be open to it, or names for any of the other trolls, as I'm not really good with names).

It had been three months since he started working with the ice men, and Kristoff thought that he was doing much better. Sure, he couldn't lift as much as the other men, nor could cut through the thick ice, or get it out of the water with any amount of dexterity, but he'd certainly come a long way from the first day of work.

He remembered every detail from that day, right down to the slickness of the ice and the ice cold of the water. He was just lucky that Sven was there, or he could have died.

Kristoff shook his head. It was better not to dwell on such things. He reached down for another tug at the ice. This time, he thought. This time I'll get it out.

It had taken just about all day, but eventually he finally managed to get the block of ice out. Just in time to, for the others had already finished their load were heading back to camp. "Hurry Sven," he called, loading the block of ice onto the sled.

The small reindeer ran has fast as he could, trying to catch up to the wagon, but they were soon outdistanced and after a while they could barely see it ahead. 'We'll never catch up at this rate', Kristoff thought to himself. 'Wait, I know!'

"Sven, if we take the shortcut through the forest we'll be able to head them off at the pass!"

Sven quickly changed directions and headed into the forest, looking over his shoulder with an almost smile at his friend, as if to say 'great idea.' Of course, then again, reindeer can't talk, but that's how Kristoff chose to interpret anyhow.

They went deeper and deeper into the forest, weaving around various obstacles mindful of the fact that the sled was much harder to maneuver in the grass than in the snow. They had just reached the main path when they heard and then soon saw two horses gallop quickly past them. They stopped for a moment as they watched them past, for it was very unusual to see anyone on the path this time of year.

That, of course, was when Kristoff noticed something instantly off. Following quite steadily behind the horses was a trail of what looked to be ice. His first thought was that it was impossible, but when he got closer there was no mistaking it. He quickly unhitched Sven from the wagon, and jumped on his back, thoughts of getting back to camp long forgotten in the fact of mystery and adventures. The little reindeer understood immediately, and began running at full speed after the horses and the ice trail.

"Hurry Sven!" he goaded, "We don't want to lose them!"

They followed them for a while, and Kristoff could sense that Sven was getting tired, even though he tried hard not to show it. Finally the horses stopped, and the unknown riders dismounted, though they were still far enough behind that Kristoff could not see their faces. They reached the glen a bit after, and were quick to hide behind some boulders a bit away so that they could see what was happening without anyone being aware.

The largest of the group, who Kristoff could now see was a rather regal looking man, was calling out for help. 'That's strange' he thought, 'no one's here, so who's he talking too?' No sooner had he thought this, then the boulders began to move towards the people, almost surrounding them.

"Trolls!" he exclaimed looking with wonder at the sight and turning to Sven to see his reaction. Sven looked quite surprised, or at least as surprised as a reindeer can be. Or course they were much more surprised when the boulder they were hiding behind turned into a troll as well.

It, or maybe it was a she, he wasn't quite sure, but Kristoff _thought_ it was a girl. But, he didn't really know much about trolls, so his guess was a good as any. Regardless, he didn't have much doubt that it was a woman when he heard her voice.

"Cuties," she said, drawing them both into a rather _solid_ embrace, "I'm going to keep you!"

Kristoff smiled awkwardly. He honestly had no idea what was going on at the moment. What did she mean she was keeping them? Who was she anyway? What was going on down there?

He finally just blurted out the last question, his curiosity for what originally brought them there winning out. "What's going on down there?"

The troll smiled a big, toothy grin, saying "Oh, people come here occasionally for this or that. Curses, unexplained magic, weevils in their houses, that sort of thing. They're probably here for something along those lines. We've always been known as problem solvers, though over the years people seem to be more content with fixing things on their own instead of calling on us for help."

'That didn't really answer my question', Kristoff thought, though he knew better than to backtalk the woman. His mother had often warned him about the fae folk, and how it was best to leave them to their own business and only try to contact them under the most dire of circumstances. He tried to slowly back away from the woman while trying to gesture for Sven to come. His friend was having no of it though, as he had already seemed to have warmed up to the woman and had practically glued himself to her side.

Kristoff tried to think of a way to make his getaway without offending her, thinking it best to make a polite exit rather than just running away. "Well, it's been nice meeting you ma'am, but I really should be go-"

The troll woman instantly cut him off., "Call me Bulda, darling, you can't be calling me ma'am all the time if you'll be staying here."

'Staying here?' thought Kristoff, seemingly forgetting how the woman introduced herself, "Ma'am, what do you mean?"

"Such a formal little one," she said, grabbing onto his arm and starting to pull him towards the open area, "don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually." With that she started to pull him with more vigor towards the crown of trolls, with Sven happily tagging along behind. Kristoff made a few more vague sounds of protest but decided that he might as well see what she was doing. She didn't look dangerous after all, so perhaps there was nothing to worry about.

He figured he could just explain that he couldn't stay, and then politely decline the offer. So he quickened his pace, realizing as they got closer that the people that had been there before had already left. He still didn't know why they were there, but he thought it best not to ask again.

Soon the tro- _Bulda_, he reminded himself, her name is Bulda, had brought him before an older looking troll dressed in what looked like furs, though looking closer appeared to be a coat of moss. She stopped in front of the older troll and then pulled Kristoff in front of her, almost showing him off.

"Look what I found rambling around our glen." She then brought him closer and looked in his mouth and lifted up his eyelids. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth, yes he will do nicely." 'Nicely?' Kristoff thought 'nicely for what? Were they planning on eating him or something?!

She then focused on Sven, mentioning his thick well groomed coat and strong muscles. All the while the older troll looked at her with what could only be described as sadness. He spoke with a rough timbre, one that was not loud or violent but instead captured your respect through its tone. "Bulda, I know that you are feeling the loss quite strongly, but these two cannot replace-"

Bulda ceased her inspection, turning to look at the older troll with something not unlike a glare. "This is not about that Grandpabbie. You can see as well as I can that these two don't have a home, I merely thought that-"

Kristoff's mind was spinning. He was so confused! How had she known that he didn't have a home? What did this 'Grandpabbie' mean when he said that she was suffering from a great loss? His thoughts were once again interrupted when another troll came up and faced Bulda.

"Dear, you know we cannot keep them, this is no place for a little boy," at this Sven grunted, "or a reindeer, to live."

Bulda turned to face the other troll, this one looked like it was a man. "They need someone Trolgar! I'm certainly a better substitute then having no mother at all!"

"That's not what I meant I am merely saying that even though the boy may not have parents it's better to live among his own kind then to try and raise him here.

Bulda looked about ready to retort when Grandpabbie raised a hand. He looked to Kristoff and Sven and beckoned them to him. They both followed as he made his way out of the crowd, and kept going until they came to a small cave. The older troll beckoned them in, and they slowly followed, Kristoff quite a bit more warily then Sven, who seemed to have no problem following their maybe captors.

"I trust you're most confused as to what is happening," he said once he had sat down on a crudely made seat of stone.

Kristoff nodded emphatically. "Yes sir," he said, still trying to be polite in the face of his confusion.

"It's been a rather exciting night for us all I assure you," he said with a small smile. It soon faded however as he asked the next question. "So, how long have you been on your own? Don't lie, I already know that your parents are no longer here."

"But how?" the boy wondered aloud.

"We trolls are gifted with many talents, one of them being better attuned with the ways of men then even they themselves are."

Kristoff still didn't get it, what was with these trolls and their non-answers, but still answered Grandpabbie's question. "My mom and dad have been gone for about six months now sir," and at this part the boy was struggling to hold back tears "they passed away from the sickness."

The troll looked even more saddened at this. "Ah yes. I had heard that the pox had been making its rounds around Arendale but I had not heard of any casualties."

The little boy reached up a gloved hand and wiped at his eyes. "Mom and Dad both got sick at around the same time, so there was no one to send for the doctor. I had no idea were one was, so I tried to take care of them, but I couldn't do _anything!_" At this the boy's voice broke and tears started raining down. Sven quickly rushed over and nudged at the boy, who then proceeded to bury his face in his friend's fur.

"I'm sorry I brought it up little one" Grandpabbie said, reaching out a stone hand and laying it gently on his shoulder. "Though now I must ask who you have been staying with since then.

Kristoff tried to stop crying long enough to answer. "I-I stayed at the h-house until the food ran out and then I went out looking for somewhere to-to stay and I ran into the ice men. T-they've been letting me stay there for a while and I've been helping out with the harvest."

Grandpabbie looked concerned at this. "Ice harvesting? For one as small as you? There is no way that you could lift that ice out by yourself. Besides what if you should fall in, you'd freeze almost instantly, small as you are."

Kristoff lifted his head from Sven's fur and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I fell in once. Sven pulled me out. I was fine, just a bit cold."

Grandpabbie looked at him with a mix of amusement and skepticism. "You are either a very brave or very thickhead little boy. That being said, I think it's safe to say that living with ice harvester's is not the ideal place for a little boy and his reindeer to be."

"We have no where else to go," Kristoff said, once again hiding his face in Sven's fur, while the little reindeer also began to look downtrodden, his face getting closer and closer to the ground. "No one else wants us."

A stone finger reached over and drew his face up. "Now listen here. I won't hear this kind of talk from such a bright looking strapping young lad. Though it may not be the nicest place in the world to live, perhaps, if you wish, you and your reindeer-"

"His name is Sven. I'm Kristoff," he piped in, not sure why, but he wanted the troll to know his name.

Grandpabbie smiled, "If you and Sven would like to stay here, I see no reason why not."

Though he liked living with the ice men, for some reason Kristoff couldn't help but feel like he wanted to stay here. Still, he was scared of rejection should he voice his thoughts. "Are you sure no one would mind me staying here?"

"I cannot speak for everyone right now, but I can assure you that with time you will be accepted here."

Again, non-answers, it seems as though the troll did this often. Yet he remembered the first words of Bulda, how she wanted him and Sven to stay, and even calling them cuties. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to stay there.

He looked to Sven asking "What do you think buddy?"

The reindeer smiled and licked his face, almost seeming to say, 'Yeah, let's stay here.'

Kristoff smiled, and looking to Grandpabbie he nodded shyly. "If it's alright with you, I think I'd like to stay here please."

Grandpabbie stood and took the boys hand, smiling while he lead them back out. "Well, that's good to hear," 'better he be here then drown or freeze in the fjords' he thought to himself. 'Besides, maybe this is what will finally start to help mend Bulda and Trolgar's hearts after what happened.

Kristoff suddenly stopped, a thought coming to him. 'What were the ice men going to think? He turned to Grandpabbie, but the troll already seemed to feel his distress.

"I'll send word to them of where you are and what's happening. I would not allow them to think you were lost or in trouble."

Kristoff smiled, "Thank you."

"Well now that that's settled I say it's about time we rejoined everyone."

They made their way back into the glen, though by that point everyone had made their way into their own little groups and were milling about. What immediately drew their attention was the two bickering trolls in the middle, namely Bulda and Trolgar. They ceased as soon as they saw them. And were silent as they traveled the rest of the way.

Grandpabbie went up to them, though Kristoff chose to lag a bit behind. He was feeling rather self conscious at the moment, and would prefer if the spotlight was taken off of him for a bit.

"Well?" Bulda said, stepping forward.

Grandpabbie looked more solemn now, and Kristoff thought he looked just about as regal as the man from before. He spoke with great authority, saying "The boy has chosen to stay here, and he will need someone to look after him. Though we will all be tasked with keeping him out of harms way, I am asking that you two be his primary caregivers. I realize that it will be difficult, as none of us have ever tried raising a human before, but I believe that the two of you are up to the task, and will do him well."

Bulda's eyes lit up, and she once again gave a big, toothy grin. "We'll do our best," she said, and with that rushed over to embrace the two of them. Kristoff, initially surprised by the hug soon found himself enjoying it, though he did whine (with a rather large smile on his face) "Bulda! You're squeezing us too tight."

She smiled even wider, "Sorry dears, I'm just happy." At these words, Kristoff felt a pleasant warm feeling settle in his chest, though he wasn't quite sure what it was. Only that it made him squeeze her back all the tighter.

While this was going on Trolgar spoke in hushed tones with Grandpabbie. "We cannot look after a human child or a reindeer! Bulda is not ready for it, though she may think so. She's always been brash, and she hasn't thought this through, especially considering-"

Grandpabbie cut him off. "I know that you still feel your loss most severely, but I feel that these two will help both of you. You must get past it Trolgar, otherwise the grief will smother you."

Trolgar looked away, yet couldn't help but notice how his wife reacted to the newcomers. He had almost forgotten her smile. Turning his back to the scene he glared at Grandpabbie. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Give him a chance. I think that you'll soon see that young Kristoff is more that you might expect.

And there you have it! Chapter 2 done! I hope that you all like where I'm taking the story so far, and if you like it or have suggestions leave a review. It definitely inspires me to write more!


End file.
